thepowerpuffgirls3starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sedusa z
Sakurako Kintoki (金時 桜子 Kintoki Sakurako) / Annie / Sedusa (セデューサ Sadūsa) Voiced by: Rumi Shishido (Japanese), Rebecca Shoichet (English). Annie is a quiet girl who runs a sweets store. She has a crush on a boy named Souichiro, and it is her jealousy towards him that leads her to be hit by the black lights, transforming her into Sedusa whenever she puts on some lipstick. Appearance as sakurako, she has light skin, yellow hair braid in pony tails and wears coverall apron. as sedusa, she has white skin, ,yellow eyes, wears red lipstick and wears a tight waist dress that color purple and red. Personality as sakurako, she is nice and cares about her shop. History In episode "charming maiden! sedusa part 1", at the 'hintoki shop', sakurako was making a cream anmitsu for miss bellum, when she made eye contact with souichrou, blushing she kept her feeling a secret but as well believes that he is interested in miss bellum. miss bellum drops her handbag but runs off due to getting a call from the mayor about the ice berg. sourichrou gets her bag then leaves, sakurako picks up miss bellums lipstick. one month later, sourichrou visits the 'hintoki shop', blossom and bubbles notice sakurako's reaction when seeing sourichou and get noisy until the leave. later sakurako was walking in the streets sees a lipstick on display glass, she enters the store. from there she talks with an shopkeeper and gets a free sample then transforms into sedusa. she ties the shopkeeper, steals all the products and discussed as an employee, stealing all women's shoes at the 'high class shoe' store. from there she steals the jullery as discussed as a security. in episode "charming maiden! sedusa part 2", the next day, blossom, bubbles and buttercup find sedusa instead of sakurako, sedusa attemps to flirt sourichrou, who was not impress and leaves, she decides to get the dress. at the lab, the mayor reports missing objects from stores, they girls reconized them. susspesous it's sedusa, the girls plan to gaurd the 'pink jagwar shop', sedusa hides in the bushes thinking of another plan, she transforms into bubbles and pretends that the monster(sedusa) left. while they left, they realized that that bubbles was an imposter. while in the store, the real bubbles looks around when sedusa(in the form of buttercup) tells her to help transplrt the clothes to a safe place. blossom and buttercup arrived in the store, sedusa now is exposed reveals her identity and attacks the powerpuff girls z. she was knocked out by buttercup and taken to the lab, when turn back to normal the powerpuff girls z retured sakurako to her shop. the next day, she is back in business, sourichrou arrived at the shop with worry and concern about her absence. he ask her on a date and they became a couple. Likes .Blossom(sakurako) .Bubbles(sakurako) .Buttercup(sakurako) Dislikes .Blossom(sedusa) .Bubbles(sedusa) .Buttercup(sedusa) Abilities As Sedusa, Annie can wear makeup to make herself look like anyone, as well as use her hair like tentacles. sedusa can transform into a tornado for build up her kick. Weakness due to wearing perfume, peach can't detect the black z rays. however, it can expose her identity. Relationships Blossom z- Bubbles z- Buttercup z- as sedusa, she was anger when buttercup makes an insult on her perfume, saying that "it stinks." [[]]- Annie (as well as Sedusa) is in love with Jason, a regular client of her shop. peach-she has a playful affection for Poochi because in her debut she defeats him in a little fight bull corrida style. miss bellum-in episode "charming maiden! sedusa part 1", she was jealous that souichirou will be interested in miss bellum than her and wants to be sexy so she can get souichrou's attention. Souichrou- she secretly has a crush on him, every time she sees his face she blushes. when miss bellum left her store of an important call and dropped her purse, sakurako was thinking of going to a store of make-up to by a lipstick that is same as miss bellum. Trivia .both of her parents are decrease, is hinted when she said "my parents in heaven would scoled me." .she works at a shop called, "kintoki shop". Sedusa z